Mais qui a décidé de poupoufiser Luna?
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: Un beau matin, Luna se lève et décide de changer, d'être plus moderne, respectée et de ne plus entendre cet atroce surnom de Loony Luna... Mais qui a donc décidé de poupoufiser Luna? by l'elfe
1. Intro

Ecrit par l'**elfe**, qui n'aime pas qu'on fasse du mal à Luna

* * *

**La poupoufisation de Luna :**

_Intro_

Les vacances d'été se passèrent bien pour tous les élèves de Poudlard sauf pour une jeune fille nommer Luna. C'est une jeune fille longue avec des cheveux blonds sales et des yeux rêveurs. Elle fréquente Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie qui accueille seulement ceux qui possèdent le don de la magie... Et Luna avait ce dont quoiqu'elle semble bizarre aux yeux de tous ceux qui la connaissent. Malgré le fait qu'elle était l'objet de la risée des élèves, elle se sentait bien dans sa peau.  
Un an avant son admission à Poudlard, Luna était une petite fille rayonnante de beauté. Elle était tellement jolie que tout monde serait sûrement tout attendri rien qu'en la voyant. Malheureusement un grand incident vint troubler la vie de la jeune fille... La mère de Luna, une ingénieuse sorcière vint à mourir suite a une expérience qu'elle poursuivait récemment. Luna et son père n'étaient pas présents (aller savoir ou ils entaient) A leur arrivée ils appelèrent la mère pour lui dire qu'ils étaient de retour mais pas de réponse. Ils essayèrent encore mais toujours rien. Finalement ils décidèrent d'entrer dans cette mystérieuse chambre ou elle s'enfermait presque toujours. Luna avait peur pour sa mère. Elle craignait que celle ci n'ait subits quelques malheurs car Luna avait toujours évité cette chambre... Toute tremblante elle suivit son père... Lorsque Luna pénétra dans la chambre... Ce qu'elle vit la fit éclater en sanglot.  
Il y avait un trou béant dans le plafond, et dans le toit, la chambre était couverte d'une chose noir et collante et... il n'y avait plus de maman! Elle s'était désagrégée en millier d'atomes et de particules et se mélangeait dès à présent avec l'air ambiant.  
A partir de ce jour funeste, le père de Luna cessa de rire et d'être gai, et la petite fille se mit à se replier sur elle-même, tout doucement, à se négliger... Mais elle se plaisait comme ça...Elle se sentait enfin elle-même.  
Mais un beau matin, elle se leva et se dit: "Il faut que je change!"  
Mais qui a donc décidé de poupoufiser Luna?


	2. Changement 1er du nom

**Chapitre 1 : changement 1****er**** du nom**

Lune se contempla longuement devant son miroir...  
Que changer en premier...  
Soudain, quelqu'un la tira de sa réflexion et lui dit:  
-Hé, Loony! T'es au courant qu'il y a une invention géniale qui se nomme peigne que tu pourras utiliser pour...  
Elle se tourna vers Padma et lui sourit, sans écouter la fin de son sarcasme.  
-Merci, tu es une fille super!  
Padma se demanda ce que Luna avait ce matin-là.

~*~

Ce matin-là, une jeune femme au cheveux blond, couleur miel, entra prendre son petit déjeuné. Les mâles présent se turent et les demoiselles la toisèrent en se disant: "Qui c'est, celle-là?"  
La jeune femme était parfaitement consciente de son effet.  
Elle s'assit à sa table et commença à manger.  
Il faisait toujours silence.  
_C'est bon, le silence _pensa t-elle.  
Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle:  
-Salut, beauté, tu es nouvelle, ici?  
-Malfoy! Depuis quand drague-tu Luna? hurla Ginny. Dégage!  
La tête du Serpentard fut merveilleuse à voir, la bouche ouverte et un air stupide, il honorait vraiment le nom de la noble famille Malfoy.  
-Ginny, comment m'as-tu reconnue?  
-Avec les ravegourdes. J'ai bien ri!  
Luna sourit aussi. C'était la merveilleuse Ginevra Weasley, la Déesse de Poudlard.  
Le trio infernal rentre à cet instant dans la Grande Salle afin de se sustenter.  
Le balafré se dirige naturellement vers Ginny.  
-Bonjour, ma colombe.  
-bonjour mon lapin en sucre.  
-et cette demoiselle, c'est?  
-mais Harry, c'est moi, Luna!  
Harry est pétrifié devant la coiffure de la jeune fille!  
-béé, fit-il bêtement, comme un mouton.  
Le rouquin arrive avec super cartésienne.  
-" D'où tu sors cette tignasse couleur miel?" Questionne Ron.  
-Luna! Moi qui pensais que tu était au dessus de tout ça, je me suis trompée!  
-Mais tu va m'aimer beaucoup plus maintenant, j'ai décider de devenir terre-à-terre...  
-C'est super! S'enthousiasme Ginny.  
-Horreur, grogne les trois autres.  
-Et, d'où te viens cette idée de changement?  
-Ce matin, je me suis réveillée avec cette idée: il faut que je change!  
Le trio se regarda: qui avait donc décider de poupoufiser Luna ?


	3. Changement 2eme du nom

**Changement 2eme du nom**

En se réveillant, le lendemain de la radicale transformation capillaire, Luna se rappela le commentaire de Ginny: "les ravegourdes"  
Elle observa les radis violets et leur jeta un regard noir:  
-Aujourd'hui, vous restez ici!  
Elle farfouilla dans se tiroir et trouva son bonheur: deux larges anneaux argentés.  
Elle se tourna vers son nouvel ami, le miroir et observa son reflet.  
Elle eu une pensée très...intelligente:  
-hiiiiiiii! Mon Dieu, quels horribles cernes.  
Telle était l'état mental de Luna ce matin-là.  
Elle décida de se tourner vers make up girl: Padma Patil.  
-Heu, bonjour, Padma. Tu n'aurais pas de l'anti-cerne par hasard?  
Padma laissa tomber son pinceau à maquillage et regarda Luna avec des yeux ronds.  
Ensuite, ses même yeux se remplirent de larmes et Padma chouina:  
-Ma petite Luna devient normale!  
Elle prêta donc le précieux pot à la jeune femme.  
Luna retourna dans la salle de bain et ne vit pas le regard bizarre de l'indienne (elle vient d'inde ou de dinde)

~*~

Comme le jour avant, Luna fit sensation.  
La trio s'était donner un objectif: faire revenir la Serdaigle à la normale au plus vite! Avec l'aide de Ginny, bien sur!  
-OHHHHHHHHH! Ma Luna! Tu es trop joliiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee comme ça!  
Je disais que Ginny aidait donc beaucoup.  
-C'est vrai que ça te donne un petit air de fraîcheur, concéda Harry. Ça a l'air d'être difficile à mettre!  
Son but était de plaisanter, c'est un mec, donc les cosmétiques, il n'y comprend rien!  
-tu ne t'imagines même pas, Harry, comme c'est dur...  
Et elle embraya sur un tas de terme techniques et compliquer.  
-Au secours! Luna a été lobotomisée! lança Ron.  
-Mais, enfin, Ronald! Tu ne vois donc pas que cette jeune femme éclot, telle une fleur, dans l'arbre de la normalité?  
-Ginny, tu deviens toc-toc! grogna son frère.

Luna se sentait mieux dans sa peau... Mais se n'était pas sans les commentaires grivois de certains Serpentards...  
"Hé, chuchota Malfoy à Crabbe et Goyle, elle est bonne Lovegood!"  
Malheur pour lui, Harry l'entendit:  
"La ferme, Malfoy et cesse de dire des grossièretés! Viens Luna, ne traîne pas avec ses bons à rien là!"  
Malfoy fut tétanisé! Ainsi, Cette sotte fille avait les faveurs de Potter!  
Plus loin dans la Grande Salle:  
"Oh, merci, Harry, C'est très gentil à toi, mais ça me faisait si plaisir un compliment de la part du fils à papa le plus sexy que je connaisse!  
Harry trébucha! Depuis quand Luna parlait-elle comme cela? Il ignora son compliment sur Malfoy pour lui répondre  
"Ohhh! De rien! Tu sais, faut pas te laisser faire, faut lui reclaper sa grande gueule à ce dégénérer de Serpentard et reste toi -même!"  
Il insista particulièrement que le "rester toi même"  
"Je te laisse, je retourne à ma salle commune!"  
"Au revoir, Harry et bonne journée!"  
Elle se prit à penser:  
"Il à pas si mauvais caractère que ça!"

~*~

Dans le salle, un groupe de filles composé des différentes maisons observaient la scène d'un air satisfait...Tout se passait comme prévu!

~*~

Harry, lui fulminais:  
"Comment cette espèce de ramassis de pus de bubobulp gangréneux se permet-il d'insulter les filles! Même moi je n'ai pas pensé ça ! Mais je dois m'avouer que Luna à un charme certain... L'habit ne fait pas le moine mais elle, elle est vraiment... juvénile et naïve, un grand bol d'air...enfin, c'était avant qu'elle change..."


	4. Changement 3eme du nom

**Changement troisième du nom**

-ÇA NE PEUT PLUS DURER !

Voila ce que hurla Harry ce matin du troisième jour, après l'apparition de la nouvelle Luna

-Les filles ont le droit de porter ce style de vêtement à Poudlard ? demanda Ron, rouge comme une poivron (ce qui change de la tomate ou de la pivoine)

-Non , je ne crois pas, fulmina Hermione, dont le teint avait viré au vert ,comme le poivron aussi.

Luna ne portait pas son uniforme, elle l'avais peut-être oublier ou bien elle pensait pouvoir s'en dispenser, personne ne savait dire. En revanche, une chose était certaine : ses vêtements ne couvraient pas grand-chose de son corps.

Elle portait un top minuscule, qui ressemblait plus à un haut de bikini dont le milieu était attaché pas un gros anneau en bois, il était rose. Quand à la jupe d'un timbre poste qu'elle arborait fièrement, elle était rose également. Une paire de haute botte avec des talons de 25 cm de couleur également rose complétait l'ensemble.

-elle ressemble à Paris Hilton, s'étonna Hannah Habbot, le chien et le sac en moins.

-Qui ? S'enquirent plusieurs personnes

-une star qui est complètement…enfin, soit, vous n'y pensez plus, ce n'est pas important.

-Mais, pleurnicha Harry, ou sont passé son cardigan bleu, sur une blouse à fleur délicieusement mal assorti à son pantalon parme ?

-Et surtout : où est son uniforme ? cingla Granger

Neville arriva près de Ron.

-Ron, j'ai un truc à te demander…

son attention fut détournée par la Serdaigle

-Beurk, on dirait Ombrage. En moins moche tout de même.

-Que me voulais-tu ?

-Ah oui, j'ai trouver ceci, je crois que c'est à ta sœur.

-Il présenta à Ron un cerveau.

-Il doit y avoir une étiquette quelque part, je cherche….Ah voila : c'est ici « propriéty of G.W »

Neville, Harry et Hermy la ragardèrent bizarement.

-Ma sœur à tendance à égarer son cerveau, merci, Neville.

~*~

-Mademoiselle Lovegoog, ou est votre uniforme ? beugla Mcgonagall

-Je ne sais pas professeur.

Minerva recula d'effroi devant cette voix minaudante et sensuelle.

Dix garçon se pamèrent en entendant cette voix, proche de celle s'une sirène.

-Allez me le chercher immédiatement, ordonna la directrice de Griffondor sur le même ton.

-Mais professeur, je préfère mes vêtement, sinon je serai trop vielle avant de pouvoir le mettre.

-…

-et en plus ça me va mieux a moi qu'à vous !

-HORS DE MA VUE !

Il n'y eu pas que Luna qui déguerpi, mais également toutes personnes qui se trouvaient dans un rayon de 10 mètres.

~*~

Cette nuit-là, un conseil eu lieu dans la salle sur demande

-on ne remerciera jamais assez cet imbécile de Potter de nous avoir appris l'existence de cette salle.

-A mooort Potter.

-oui, oui, nous vous comprenons, mademoiselle C, s'enquit une voix, différente des deux autres.

-A mooort Weasley !

-Ca suffit, mademoiselle L, cela fait 10 fois que vous lancer votre cri de guerre !

-Notre plan conte Lovegood fonctionne parfaitement ! Miss bizarre va devenir la risée du collège. Mademoiselle P, votre potion est parfaite, dit la seconde demoiselle P.

-C'est normal, je suis dans le bonne maison, celle qui est douée pour les potions et favorisées par son directeur !

-Encore une petite rasade de cette potion et Loufoca deviendra définitivement une pouffe, ha ha ha ! Rit désagréablement L

-cela lui apprendre, à se rapprocher de Potter….A mooort ! lanca C.

Mademoiselle P intervint

-mais cela ne sera pas possible sans demoiselle P, si elle ne partageait pas son dortoir, tout cela n'aurait jamais aussi bien fonctionné.

-si elle était aller trouvé Granger ou Weasley, cela aurai pu échouer, en effet, acquiesça C

-Dites-moi, L, Weasley est toujours sous imperium ?

-oui, mlle P, sans aucun raté.

-nous somme les plus machiavéliques de cette école, conclu demoiselle P.

Et elles éclatèrent ensemble de rire. Mais c'était un rire de greluche !

~*~

Harry zieutait sa carte du Maraudeurs depuis un bon moment.

-Harry, tu va tuer tes yeux avec cette carte, grogna Ron.

-C'est déjà fait, râla Seamus. T'as qu'à voir la gueule de ses binocles !

-Harry cesse de la regarder pour aujourd'hui, il est tard, conseilla Neville.

Harry les ignora et continua à scruter le bout de parchemin.

Le dortoir était toujours calme, quand Harry s'exclama :

-Mais, que font-elles ensembles, ces greluches de 3ème zone ?

Neville se pencha sur le parchemin.

-En effet, dans les couloirs, elles ne se supportent pas.

Aveint-ils donc trouvé celles qui étaient à l'origine de la poupoufisation de Luna ?

Page3 sur page3


	5. Le dénouement

**Le dénouement.**

Héros-boy planqué sous sa cape avec Maladroit-man, se faufilaient dans les couloirs à la recherche des quatre personnes présentes sur la carte à une heure aussi indue.

-Elles descendent aux cachots, s'étonna Neville.

Ils décidèrent donc de rejoindre l'étage du master des potions aux cheveux gras.

Qu'elle surprise, l'une d'entre elle était en train de remuer un chaudron, dont la fumée s'évaporait en volutes brillantes et nacrées.

-Une potion de lune, chuchota Neville.

-Depuis quand t'y connais-tu en potion ? S'étrangla Harry

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une catastrophe ambulante que je n'aime pas la théorie.

-Mais à quoi sert cette potion ?

-Alors là, tu m'en pose, une colle !

L'une des filles parla :

-voila, on va mettre une petite rasade dans le verre de la folle.

-Et P inter changera les verres à la table.

Catastrophe Neville et Élu Harry laissèrent sortir les filles.

-J'ai une idée, brailla Londubat dans les oreilles de Harry.

-Laquelle ?

-On va faire pareil ! On va aussi changer les verres des trois grognasses. Tu t'es fait des amis avec l'AD, non, Harry ? Autant qu'ils nous rendent services.

-Je vais aussi demander à Slughorn de préparer un antidote.

-Pas la peine, l'effet se sera dissipé au matin.

~*~

Grâce à Hannah, à Parvati, Marietta et à Chloé Storm de Serpentard, le coup fut vite près.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le spectacle du matin.

Luna se leva est s'observa dans le miroir. Rien, elle se trouvait sublime.

Elle descendit déjeuner, avec son uniforme cette fois, et commença à manger son déjeuné. Elle bu son jus d'orange quand, elle entendit Hannah dite à Susan :

-Mon père m'a envoyer _ Dark Passion Play _, du groupe Nightwish. Ils sont super ! Bien sur, la nouvelle chanteuse ne vaut par Tarja, mais elle a une chouette voix.

Susan, pris le CD et l'observa la partie décorée.

-tu peux le prendre dans ta main, tu sais.

-Vraiment, je peux bouger le bouger de la boite ?

-Je t'en prie.

Susan s'exécuta avec bonheur.

Et Luna vit son reflet dans la face argentée, réfléchissante comme un miroir.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Elle s'observa encore :

-Mais, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas moi ! Où sont mes ravegourdes ? Mon collier de bouchons de bièreaubeurre ? Et mes lorgnospèctres ?

Elle observa Susan et Hannah qui la regardaient en souriant.

-Heu, Hannah, je peux t'emprunter ton …heu…

-Bien sur.

Luna se contempla dans le reflet.

Elle attrapa sa serviette et la mouilla dans le jus de citrouille, tout sera bon pour effacer cette bouille de clown.

Sa préfère lui enleva le mouchoir. Intelligente, la Serdaigle avait pris ses lingettes démaquillantes ainsi que tout ce qui représentait Luna : ses lunettes bizarres, ses radis violets, son collier fait mains. Délicatement, elle lui enleva le maquillage et retrouva sa Luna avec bonheur, celle qui se fichait d'être conforme.

-Comment ?

-Tu vas tout comprendre.

Aussitôt, quatre gloussements de poules retentirent dans la salle.

-Hé oui, dit aussitôt Harry, Il n'y avait que quatre bécasses comme Pansy Parkinson, Padma Pathil, Cho Chang et Lavande Brown pour faire un coup aussi odieux !

-Mais pourquoi gloussent-elles ?

-Parce qu'elle sont déjà tellement poupoufisées qu'on ne peut pas faire plus.

Les quatre tables se mirent à rire quand les intéressées se mirent à chercher des graines comme de véritables poules.

Dommage que la solidarité ne soit venue que pour une stupidité pareil et le principal était qu'on avait enfin démasqué celles qui avaient poupoufisé Luna !


End file.
